Why, Me? - Season 6
The sixth season of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|''Why, Me?]], premiered on March 9, 2025 and ended on February 22, 2026. The episode count was one below the previous season - only having twenty-one episodes. The series ratings average was slightly higher than previous season - gaining 1.72 million viewers. This was the only season to reach above the previous series’ ratings average in the entire franchise. The series saw the departure of Max Black (this being the only season in the entire franchise not to feature him as a main cast member), Keira (until her return in the eighth season) and Andrew. This series saw the biggest overhaul throughout the show - with Northdale University being introduced as well as three new cast members, Charlie Crewe, Jack O’Meara and Marco (with it being the only season to feature him). This was the final season to feature Ariel Dungres. Plot Jax, Dan, Ariel and Daniel are back - - with both a familiar face, Mary, and some new faces - namely, Charlie, Jack and Marco! With Max now gone, Mary has moved in with Jax as he struggles to find his feet without Max. Many moments happen this season - - from the gang starting university, Charlie nearly facing prison, a new mayor in town to getting locked in a house, Ariel cheating on Jax and Jax getting kicked out of Northdale. Can the gang survive? Cast and Production On August 24, 2023, both a fifth and sixth season were ordered by LinkMe. Twenty-one episodes were produced as part of the fifth season. Due to the LinkMe production strike, production only went underway on November 6, 2024 and concluded on July 3, 2025. By January 2025, Max Black had confirmed that he had departed the cast to focus on both movie roles and charity work (although he made a guest appearance during one episode), Keira had left the show to focus on her music career; while Andrew was let go from the show due to budget cuts and in a bid to “spice up the show”. On February 1, 2025, the full cast line-up was released - detailing Jax Garcia and Dan were returning for their sixth season, Ariel Dungres for her fifth, Daniel for his third, along with three new cast members, Charlie Crewe, Jack O’Meara and Marco. On February 7, 2025, it was leaked that producers were keeping a surprise and that an eighth cast member was also filming with the cast (meaning the show would have eight cast members for the second time). The following day, a spokesperson for the show stated that they were going to keep it a secret until the trailer was released but had been forced to speak out there and then and therefore it was announced that Mary De La Wary would be returning to the series - in which she posted on social media, via Instagram, that she was “buzzing”. Episodes Trivia * Two main characters were not present in every single episode during this season. Marco was absent for three episodes and Charlie Crewe was absent for one episode. ** Marco was absent for the episodes, ''Driving License, Pathways and Throw it Away. ** Charlie Crewe was absent during the episode, Magic Rock.